Parallel Trouble
by EzzeL Triste
Summary: HeY guys! This story is basically about a boy who accidentally gets sucked into the gate. When he woke up, he was in Amestris shortly after the ishbal massacre. 2nd AU based...I need to work on my summaries. This will be my first story.
1. Through the empty hell

"**Parallel Trouble"**

**Summary**: Hey guys! Go easy on me 'cause it's my first fanfic. Anyway this story is about a boy that accidentally gets sucked into the gate. Now he needs to find a way back, but not before going through hell…Based on the manga and 2nd anime.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just borrowing his idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where am I?**

"Uhnn…I hate Mondays..", Josh said as he got up to prepare for school. Josh is just an average joe, 19 years old, around 5'4" in height, black hair and dark brown eyes and tanned skin…He was often teased as somewhat being shorter than most guys, but he got used to it.

He never really liked school…College was never very likeable, but something else made this day a lot worse for him.

Josh slowly walked…actually he sort of dragged himself to the bathroom to get a shower and to get the sleep of his eyes. "…One bad day after the other. My life can't possibly get worse." He said as the shower started to pour.

It was the same routine as always, get up, take a shower, get dressed, breakfast then leave. "Josh, are you sure your alright?" asked his Mom. After all, he did have a bad day yesterday. "Yea …It's alright, Mom." Josh answered dryly as he hand-combed his hair.

Yesterday was hell for him, as break-ups were never meant to be easy, but his heart had been broken too many times. "I gotta go Mom!! I'm going to be late!" Josh yelled as he grabbed a sandwich and charged out of the house.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

"Man…I should have just slept early" Josh said shortly to be followed by a yawn. 'Well, can't help it if I like to stay up late…Stupid paper won't get done on its own.' Josh thought.

It was a rainy day, so Josh wasn't surprised to see few people on the streets. It was just a little rain, but what made it strange is that it was very dark, even for dawn it was very dark. Josh sat near a newspaper vendor under the bus stop as he waited for his ride. The vendor then turned on his portable TV to watch the morning news.

"_News flash! The Dep't of Education just issued an order that classes on all levels will be cancelled indefinitely because of an approaching storm."_

"Well, you better hurry home kid. Storm's coming.", the vendor said. Josh was a little relieved at the news because it gave him a valid reason to skip school. A

"Yeah, gonna go now mister. Thanks for the heads-up." Josh said before running off.

"Well, that was a nice reprieve…at least I get to go home early. " he said as he rounded up the corner. All of a sudden a strange light flashed in front of him.

"What the-!!" Josh stammered as a huge black door appeared before him. "Where'd this thing come from? Something feels off about it…" Josh said to no one in particular, too stunned to even move.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…Better get out of here." Josh said. But before he could even take a step back, the doors swung open. Out of the now open gate came long black hand-like figures.

"Shit!"

Josh cursed as the hand-like figures grabbed him and slowly dragged him towards the gate.

"Somebody, hel-!"

He tried to call out, his voice drowning out as he was pulled in.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

He remembered shouting his lungs out…Somehow nobody heard his screams. For some reason, he thought the inside of the doors would be much darker, but it was just…blank. All white, empty and yet full…Who was he again? What was his name? He couldn't remember…it felt as if his head was purposefully drained. Initially, he thought he was alone in that maddening place…left alone to suffer a lost identity…until "it" spoke.

"_Welcome! Congratulations on making it hear alive…You're the third one in a long while. Though I have to admit, yours is a special case."_

He tried to speak, but for some reason he could not. His mouth opened yet no sound came from it. At this, "it", the ethereal figure laughed.

"_Kukuku…Can't speak, can we? Well, it was to be expected. You are the first one to reach me from 'that' side. It was quite surprising to learn that the turmoil caused on the other side of the river could reach out to the opposite bank, so to speak."_

Again he tried to talk, again no words came. With a snigger, the figure raised his hand as if to tell him to stop trying.

"_No need to exert yourself, I can tell what you're thinking anyway…And no, you're definitely not having a nightmare…Well, depends on what your definition of 'nightmare' is."_

'He's beating around the bush, he thought, annoyed by the figure's incessant rambling. As if to affirm its earlier claim of being able to read minds, the figure stopped speaking…Though only for a moment. When he spoke once more, his voice seemed to ooze a very disturbing air about it.

"_You are quite interesting…Still the same despite losing your memories and the ability to speak…I like you, kid. In fact, I'm thinking about giving you a little gift…"_

At that statement, the boy whose name was Josh felt a racking pain course through his body…The pain was replaced by horror as he saw his body disintegrate at an alarming rate. At the same time, his head felt like it was fit to burst due to the innumerable information being forced into it…Then he passed out.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

When he came to, he was still in the blank expanse of the gate…The figure was still there, and though it didn't seem to have a face, he felt it observe him from head to toe with gusto. His strange companion's interest poked at his own curiosity, prompting him to try and look at himself…A feeling of dismay filled him when he saw very little change…His skin was paler, but his height and his figure remained the same…Of course, he couldn't possibly look at his eyes, both of which were now purple and cat-like…Neither could he see the strange mark at the back of his neck, the mark of the Ouroboros…When he opened his mouth to speak, he immediately found that his voice has been returned to him, though his name still continues to elude him.

"…What did you do to me?"

The figure smirked through unseen lips at this question. His reply was swift as it was direct.

"As I've said, I gave you a little gift…I'm quite sure that, with all the information I've fed you, by now you know what alchemy is, correct?"

He nodded slightly; confounded that he knew what was being told to him…His surprise grew when he realized just what that massive amount of information was.

"_Kukuku…Congratulations, I've just turned you into a peerless alchemist…Well, peerless may be an exaggeration. After all, there was the first two…Oh well. By the way, I also gave you a surprise…A very special surprise."_

"What do you mean? What the hell did you do to me?!"

"_Temper, temper…Relax, I only gave you that __**wonderful**__ new body. No harm done…Well, better test that new body of yours…Out you go!"_

"WAIT!!"

"_What? Geez…You're a troublesome one."_

"At least give me back my name! I can't just go home without a name."

"_Home? Heavens no…You're not going to get a free trip home. I haven't had my fun yet. Kukuku…But I suppose you do need a name…Hmm…How about Lockheed? John Lockheed…Yes, that sounds just right… "_

"I'm not your toy, you sick fuck! What do you mean you haven't had your 'fun' yet?! I'm not going to play along with your sick games!"

Josh, now John, and his cries were left unheard. He tried to make a grab for the semi-permissible figure, a vain effort on his part. He screamed out in frustration as he inevitably missed and was forcefully ejected from the blank world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. Hehe…I hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me. All criticism will be taken positively. Promise!!


	2. Stopping by hills on a rainy evening

**Summary**: Hey guys! Go easy on me 'cause it's my first fanfic. Anyway this story is about a boy that accidentally gets sucked into the gate. Now he needs to find a way back, but not before going through hell…Based on the manga and 2nd anime.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just borrowing his idea.

* * *

It was raining…The sky wept its salty tears that night. He felt the drops kissing his body, soaking him to the bone with their essence. He felt tired, more so mentally than physically. The weight of his current situation shook his very core, it made him afraid.

"Why is this happening to me?" he thought, speaking to no one in particular.

He felt his frustration well up in his heart, anger and confusion adding fuel to the flame. And when the fire finally grew, not even the rain could calm it down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as hard as he could, simultaneously punching the ground he stood on…At that, his anger suddenly turned into shock as his momentary fit of rage caused him to create a small crater underneath his feet, prompting him to jump to his feet. The sudden depression on the ground made him lose balance and fall down. His face smacked the muddy soil as he fell, though at this point he couldn't care less.

"Fuck this shit…" he murmured as he got up to his feet once more, wiping the mud of his face, spitting it out of his mouth. He took a moment to try and calm himself down, though he didn't have much success, evident with the constant snapping sound he made with his fingers. Even back then he had this habit of snapping his fingers whenever he was in a pinch. While thinking, Lockheed, as he was now named, happened to notice just how cold he felt. In fact, he felt as if an uncomfortable draft had seeped through his clothes…Or rather, his lack of it. Awkward as it was, the gravity of the situation momentarily vanished and was replaced by embarrassment. And just as he thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse,

"HELLO THERE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

At that moment a mountain of a man appeared, a foot or so taller than Lockheed, muscular and with a small, curled tuff of hair on his head. He was wearing what seemed to be hiking clothes, a mountain pack on his back, full of heaven-knows-what. Lockheed didn't seem to notice all this though as he was too busy covering up his shame, vain as it was.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

"Ah, I see…So you where hiking in the mountains as well when a band of robbers came upon you? And then they took everything you had, including your clothes and left you out there in this storm?"

"Err…Yes."

"And the crater you were standing on?"

"Well, I…I might've stumbled into that while I was walking around, looking for shelter."

The sheer audacity of his story was so ridiculous that Lockheed swore he felt the big man twitch. And upon closer observation, the giant of a man did seem to twitch a bit. Lockheed was bracing himself, expecting to be kicked out of the tent, when his companion suddenly burst into tears, ripping his shirt off and flexing his muscles. Lockheed swore he saw many pink sparkles floating about the guy as he did so. The giant then suddenly caught him in a tight, suffocating bear hug.

"Oh how terrible! Such a tragedy, for a man of romance to be caught in such a predicament while searching for adventure on these grandiose hills! My heart bleeds for you!"

"C-Can't…breathe…"

Lockheed's vision was just starting to blacken when the man released him. If he had still been naked at the time, the hug would have been very awkward. Thankfully he was already wearing loose clothes when it all happened or the situation would have been Brokeback-mountain-worthy. This big, somewhat emotional man said his name was Alex Louis Armstrong, an alchemist-in-training. He had been spending the past few months training up on these hills in order to polish his skills and was about to pack for home when the storm hit.

"I apologize if I am not able to give you more appropriate clothing. You see, I wasn't expecting company." Alex said, bowing slightly in an apologetic fashion. At that Lockheed held his hands up,

"No, no…If anything, I should be the one apologizing, imposing on you like this."

"Oh it's nothing to apologize about; I am honored to be able to give my aid. Now, how about sharing supper with me? I managed to catch some fish earlier this afternoon; I didn't expect that I'd be eating them soon though."

"Ah! It's alright, I-!" *growl*

"No need to hold back, I'm sure that terrible ordeal has left you famished. Come, let us eat!"

Lockheed didn't argue any more and accepted Alex's offer. He certainly didn't hold back as he ate through fish after fish. Alex didn't seem all too bothered, in fact, he even seemed pleased. They talked a bit more that night before going to sleep. Alex offered his sleeping bag, insisting so much that Lockheed thought it would be insulting to the man if he didn't accept. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes to sleep. Or at least tried to, he found it very difficult to sleep, all things considered.

"_What am I supposed to do now? That…thing said he made me an alchemist. Apparently alchemists are…grander over here than it was back in my world."_ He thought to himself while he forced himself to sleep. Then his eyes shot open when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"_Wait! Maybe this alchemy thing can help me get back!...But…That guy wouldn't have put that info in my head too. It wouldn't be 'fun' for him…" _

The excitement his felt in his breakthrough subsided quickly upon realizing this, though it quickly returned when he also realized that the answer he is looking for may be found in alchemy…And fortunately, that thing gave him enough to work with. It was only then did he realize just how much he knew…And just how much his body seemed accustomed to put into practice all that info. With that thought in mind, Lockheed finally fell asleep.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

The sleep seemed so long, so welcoming, that Lockheed didn't expect to wake up so early the next day. He got out of the sleeping bag and took a moment to stretch before taking his head out of the tent to check if the rain had stopped, which it did. Hearing the call of nature so vividly that morning, Lockheed hurried outside to find a tree to mark. After a few slips and trips thanks to his overly large clothing he finally answered the call, all to his relief. He then examined his clothes, frowning a bit at how big they were, at least 4 sizes bigger.

"Maybe now would be a good time to practice this…alchemy thing." He thought, taking a moment to dig up his new found info, something that came surprisingly easy for him. Touching his clothes, a slight flash of light and a tinge of static accompanied the sudden and welcomed change to his clothing. At that moment, Alex emerged from the tent, somewhat ecstatic upon seeing his companion to be a fellow alchemist.

"Goodness! You didn't tell me that you were an alchemist as well."

"Sorry, I was a bit…confused yesterday. It kind of slipped my mind."

"I understand. Still, I don't see any transmutation circle anywhere. Did you tattoo them on your hands? I didn't notice them."

"Transmutation circle?" Lockheed repeated, caught a bit off guard. He then realized what Alex was talking about, also noticing that he didn't require one when he transmuted his clothes…Apparently, this isn't normal. He quickly dug up an excuse, trying his best not to seem too suspicious.

"O-Oh yeah…No, I do not have any tattooed on me. I drew one on the ground; it must've gotten smudged when I stepped on it."

"Ah, I see. Oh yes! I am going to return home today, if you'd like we can travel together down to the village's train station below."

"I would be glad to…Err…But I don't exactly have a home. I'm kind of…Well, I'm not from anywhere 'here'…I'm a traveler, of sorts."

"Hmm…Then would you like to lodge at my family's home for a time? I'm sure a bit of a break from your travels would be a good reprieve for you."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose…"

"Once again, my friend, I insist! I am sure my family would love to have a traveling scholar such as yourself as a guest."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a scholar…But if it's alright with you, then I humbly accept your offer. Though if your family doesn't want to have me over then it's completely alright, I wouldn't want to be a bother anyway."

Alex nodded in agreement, pleased to have convinced his new friend to come along. Lockheed, for his part, felt a bit weirded out with how he'd spoken with Alex…The big guy probably rubbed a bit more on him that he would've liked. Brushing it off, he hurriedly helped Alex pack up.

* * *

Phew…second chapter, at last. Took a while before I had the time, but I finally managed to update this old thing. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon…And hopefully I'll get some feed back from any one who'll be kind enough to read.

Reviews please! Thank you!


	3. New acquaintances and new limbs

**Summary**: Hey guys! Go easy on me 'cause it's my first fanfic. Anyway this story is about a boy that accidentally gets sucked into the gate. Now he needs to find a way back, but not before going through hell…Based on the manga and 2nd anime.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just borrowing his idea.

* * *

Lockheed stood stock-still as he stared at the Armstrong house, something particularly difficult to do when the house in question is larger than any mall he's seen so far. He craned his neck as he gazed up and tried to measure just how high up the manor was.

"…Humble abode?" he muttered.

*Earlier that day*

Lockheed felt restless, fidgeting ever so often as he tried to make himself comfortable on his seat. He tried to relax by gazing at the passing scenery as the train sped by. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned his attention to his large, incredibly muscular companion.

"So, I was wondering…" Lockheed hesitated, considering that he'd already accepted Alex's invitation.

"…Is it really alright for me to just barge in like this? I mean, I'm just somebody you picked up while you're training on the hills…We hardly know each other!"

"And?"

"And?...Well, wouldn't that seem…I dunno…odd?"

"It is? How so? I do not find helping a person in need to be odd."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be too much to ask?"

"Not at all! Our humble abode is open to those who need a place to lay their head. And you need not worry about my family's approval, for I will vouch for you myself!"

Alex gave Lockheed a friendly tap in the back as a form of assurance. Lockheed, for his part, still felt reluctant to impose on his new friend. However, Alex Louis Armstrong continued to insist on it, making it very difficult to refuse.

"*sigh*…If you really insist…Don't say I didn't warn you if your family refuses though."

"You have no reason to worry; they are very warm-hearted and hospitable. Though I would advice you to try and not to disturb my eldest sister…She's a bit…High-strung."

"…I see…I'll try to keep that in mind."

With that matter settled, for the time being at least, Lockheed once again focused his attention on the passing scenery, albeit with a slightly calmer disposition.

*Back to the present.*

"You didn't tell me your house was so…big."

'Big' hardly fit the description; 'freakishly huge' seemed far more appropriate. Lockheed felt his neck start to ache as he continued to try and measure the manor. He had already given up trying himself down when the first servant, among god-knows-how-many, came to greet them at the estate's entrance. Turning his gaze towards his very, very rich friend, Lockheed tried not to stutter when he talked.

"Now I really feel guilty…I look like somebody who's taking advantage."

"Well, I do have to admit that I was a bit intrigued when you said that you've never heard of us…And you're complexion did not seem Amestrian…"

"S-Sorry, as I've said, I'm not from around here…"

"Oh! Forgive me! I did not mean to offend you."

"I'm not!...Well, it's just that I'm worried about how I should act while I'm in this country…After all, I'm just a drifter. I don't exactly have any country here that I could call my own."

For a hulky, mountain of a man, Alex Louis Armstrong proved to be quite…emotional. Lockheed found himself in another bear hug in less than 24 hours, not any less suffocating than it was before. Thankfully the maid managed to distract the big man before asphyxiation occurred by telling him that his eldest sister is expecting him, prompting Alex to turn stiff as a board, dropping Lockheed unceremoniously on the front porch. As he got on his feet, Lockheed heard scuffles coming from inside the house, getting louder and louder…accompanied with a very odd sense of foreboding.

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

Earlier that day, the Armstrong household was in a bit of an uproar. Olivier Mira Armstrong, eldest child of the Armstrong household and colonel within the Amestrian Arm forces, arrived from Central headquarters with a particularly foul mood. She nearly maimed the family gardener when the poor man accidentally ran into her while carrying sacks of fertilizer that morning…Fortunately, the old man had years of experience up his sleeve, enabling him to get away with a cracked rib. She'd received word from her father that her younger brother would be returning home later that day from his year-long training camp, she would've brushed this aside if not for her father's VERY specific request for her to come home early and meet him at the garden. Needless to say, she was not pleased.

"I do not see why I have to waste my time on that weakling of a brother!? I could've been more productive if I'd stayed at HQ!"

"But Olivier," her father calmly replied. "Your brother has been away for a year now. Wouldn't it be nice if you are here to greet him upon his return? I'm sure he'd be delighted!"

"Delighted?"

Olivier scoffed at the thought; she knew that her brother was terrified of her. She wasn't upset; on the contrary, she'd prefer it that way.

"Yes, delighted…You are his sister. And besides, shouldn't family come first before work? Please stay, my dear. Your mother would be pleased if we all ate supper together this evening. In fact, she's already facilitating the preparations in the kitchen."

"…Very well. But only because Mother's already made preparations."

"Splendid! Now, why not go change into something more comfortable? You're not at work, take off that uniform and wear that dress your mother and I bought for your birthday."

"What dress? I didn't get any dre-Oh no…You didn't?!"

"Ohoho! You would look even more stellar in it, my daughter! Come now, get ready before Alex arrives!"

Without another word, Olivier marched towards the mansion, positively huffing with exasperation. As she entered the house and walked up the stairs to her room, Olivier was greeted by her youngest sister, Catherine. The little doll of a girl cheerily hugged her sister before speaking.

"Sister! You came!"

"Yes, Father was very…insistent." Olivier replied with a slight grit of her teeth.

"This is great! Big brother Alex is coming home today, I'm really happy that you got off of work to welcome him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it!"

"Oh I'm greeting him alright…Instruct the maids to call for me when he arrives." she replied, walking off to her room; leaving her little sister dumbfounded.

"Hmm? Okay, I'll be sure to tell them."

*****THISISADIVIDINGLINE*****

Lockheed tried to back away from the door as the pounding on the other side got louder; alas, he moved a second too late. The large doors slammed wide open, smacking him quite hard on the forehead. Alex and the maid, out of experience, had already moved away from the line of fire moments before. As a particularly attractive woman stepped out of the mansion, Alex went stiff once more, this time perspiring rather heavily.

"G-Greetings, my dear sister! I have returned from my alchemic training, t-thank you for personally coming to greet me!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Alex. I only came because Father called for me. Otherwise I wouldn't waste my time greeting you here."

"Nonetheless, I appreciate you for coming to greet me. I see you are wearing the dress our beloved parents bought for you. I must say, you look beautiful in it, my sister."

"…Get inside."

"Oh! Wait a moment, my sister!"

"What is it?!"

"Uhm…Well, I…"

"Speak up!"

"…I brought someone home with me."

At that moment, Olivier finally noticed Lockheed's presence. She eyed him suspiciously as he picked himself up from the ground, nursing his forehead. Lockheed tried to meet her gaze and greet her, but the piercing look she had in her eyes made him feel uncomfortable. For a few seconds, Olivier switched her gaze between her brother and the mysterious guest before speaking out in a rather blunt way.

"I knew you were a softy, Alex. But I didn't know you swing that way. I must say, I'm very disappointed."

"S-Sister!! It's not like that! You misunderstood; he's only a traveling companion!"

"He's right! I'm completely straight! I prefer women!!"

"Indeed…Just get the hell inside."

Olivier turned her back to them and went inside, leaving the two behind feeling very awkward. Seeing as the two were too stunned to make a move, the maid decided to speak up.

"Master Alex, let us hurry inside. I'm sure you and your friend are both quite tired from your trip."

"Y-Yes, of course. And if you will, would you please take my companion here to the guest quarters." Alex replied, quickly regaining composure.

"John, please follow the made to you room. She'll make sure you're all settled in during your stay here. Oh yes, and I'll call for you later to introduce you to the rest of the family."

Not used to being called by his 'new' name, Lockheed to a few seconds before he gave Alex a reply. When he did, he could only give a quick nod, still a bit shaken by his encounter with the eldest Armstrong daughter. With a light pat on his shoulder, Alex left him to the maid and headed for the garden where his father usually resides at this time of the day.

"This way, sir…uhm..."

"Lockheed…Just Lockheed, I don't really like my first name very much."

"Ah, I see. Well then, if you will follow me now, I'll be guiding you to your room, Mister Lockheed."

"Alright."

Having only a small bag with a few clothing items, Lockheed politely refused to let the maid carry it for him. He silently followed the maid around the house until they reached the guest rooms on the second floor at the mansion's west wing. After helping him settle in, the maid left Lockheed to his own devices. Feeling a bit tired, more mentally than physically, Lockheed immediately laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Things are getting complicated…" he said to himself, sighing deeply. In a few seconds he was out like a light.

…

"_Well…This is certainly a surprise. Welcome back."_

Lockheed's eyes snapped open, expecting to see another person in the room. However he found himself in a very familiar place…All white and bright, with an eerie stone door standing in the midst of it all. He sprung to his feet and scanned the white void for his mysterious 'friend.' He didn't have to look too hard, as it was right there behind him, though it looked very…different, and yet oh so familiar…John Lockheed, as he was now named, stared at himself in the face…What used to be a white, featureless thing now looked at him with a positively menacing smile using his own face.

"You…Why do you-"

"_Why do I look like this? Oh…Well, I found this thing lying around here when you left. I thought it'd be a waste not to use it, it's not like you were-"_

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!...Why the hell do you have my face?! My body?!!"

"_Now, now…Don't be too angry. It's bad for the heart, don't you know? And besides…Do you think it's such a good idea to take that tone with me, eh?"_

The subtle threat was enough to make Lockheed back down, causing the look-alike to grin widely. Somehow, even with a human face that it can use, the thing still bore an inhuman aura in the way it looked at Lockheed…A look of condescension, as if it was looking at something it scrapped from under its shoe. It gave chills down Lockheed's spine. With the thing's threat in mind, he treaded carefully as he spoke,

"What do you want?"

"_Hmm? Didn't I make myself clear last time? I want to have fun!"_

"Then why me? Why not somebody else?...Why not choose from somebody from that place instead?!"

'That place'…He knew it seemed like a cold way to refer to Alex's world, but at that moment he didn't care. Answers come first; he can start giving a damn after he gets them.

"_Well, I didn't exactly have much of a choice. You were the only one who came at the time when I felt like having fun, I can't help that."_

Lockheed felt sick…He didn't expect a reasonable answer from this thing that possessed his body but upon realizing just how depraved it was…Then he suddenly realized something. That thing had his body, if that was true then what was he using right now? Almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind, he found himself staring at an even broader grin.

"_You mean you've just noticed it now? Kukuku…Didn't I tell you that I've given you a very interesting body? Of course, in order for you to use that body, your old body had to be…vacated. Don't worry though; I'm taking good care of it."_

"…What did you do to me?!"

"_Come on…Don't be such a killjoy, finding out is half the fun!"_

"That's not the point here! What? Am I suddenly gonna grow fangs and fur on a fucking full moon?!"

"_What? Where'd you get such a ridiculous idea? If that's what you're worried about then relax, I didn't do any of that…Though it does sound like a good idea."_

"I'd rather keep this one…"

"_Suit yourself…But anyway, to get to the concern at hand, you gave me quite a surprise when you showed up here. I wasn't expecting a visit anytime soon, really, I'm touched."_

"Don't kid yourself. I wouldn't visit you even if I knew how…But…"

Lockheed hesitated, but fearing that his look-alike would invade the privacy of his mind again, he decided to ask.

"…What DID you give me?"

The thing that now bears his face grinned even wider, Lockheed swore it looked more sinister. He was so fixated, so intimidated with his own twisted face that he did not notice the behind them opening. Neither did he notice the black hands until they took hold of his own arms. He was about to retaliate when several of them suddenly ripped his right arm off and dragged it into its dark void.

"FUCK!! My arm! You sick-"

"_Hush now, don't blink or you'll miss it."_

Lockheed didn't understand what the thing was telling him at first, but when a strange red light suddenly started glowing from the bloody stump of his arm, he knew something was up…It didn't even hurt anymore; the sensation was electrifying to say the least, though there was definitely an odd absence of pain as his arm regenerated.

"What the hell?...How?" He muttered, too shocked to say anything else. He flexed his arm, opened and closed his hand, as if to check for any defects. Admittedly, he was a bit shook up…Hell; his mind is a bit frayed at the moment. Trying his best to regain some composure, Lockheed stared at his 'benefactor' in the face and asked as calmly as possible.

"..?"

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

"…Don't give me that bull."

That thing is enjoying this; that's what Lockheed thought. It chuckled in a mocking fashion before answering.

"_I'll give you a hint…Homunculus. You should be able to figure it out with that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Figure it out yourself…I don't see why I have to feed you everything."_

Lockheed's temper flared, though it mellowed down almost immediately…He figured getting angry would only amuse this thing that took his body, he wouldn't give it that pleasure. However, before he could say anymore, a knock suddenly echoed throughout the blank world…It went once, and then twice, every time it did he felt himself fading. And as if it understood the situation better, his 'look-alike' gave him a mischievous look.

"_Looks like somebody's a' knocking on your door…Better not keep them waiting."_

"Heh…Believe me, I have no intention of hanging around here any longer. The next time I come back here, you'd better be ready to bring me back home."

"_Spoil sport."_

"Jackass."

"_Tell you what…When the stage is finally set, when all the pieces are in place…Maybe, just maybe…I'll let you go home."_

"…What?"

Before he could get an answer, Lockheed's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in the bedroom. He hurriedly got up as another series of knocks sounded from his door. Hurriedly pulling it open and poking his head out, he found the maid waiting at the other side.

"Master Philippe wishes that you join them for supper. Please be ready in ten minutes, I'll be waiting out here to take you there."

"Oh…Yes, of course. I'll be out in five."

Lockheed closed the door, leaning his back on its frame. He was sweating, his shirt felt wet, soaked in fact. Turning his attention to his bag, he pulled out a clean, black button-up long sleeve. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled at his right sleeve…or at least tried to. Looking at the offending sleeve, Lockheed found it to be missing, torn from the shoulder…And now, a bloody red blotch stained his formerly white shirt.

"…Shit."

Needless to say, for the nth time since he came into this world, Lockheed was at a loss for words.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update…I know, I may need to make my chapters longer. Believe me, I'm trying to remedy the 'short chapter sydrome'…Which is why the next one would definitely take much longer.


End file.
